Privilege and Deprivation
by Tasha9315
Summary: Tom Riddle Jr. doesn't become Voldemort but is a greyer Minister of Magic. Muggle-borns are deprived under his rule. Lily Evans Potter is Hermione Granger's teacher and decides to take her under her wing. Harry is raised by his parents. Each year at Hogwarts also involves a new mystery that the Marauders (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin) and Golden Trio get involved in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is more of an introduction instead of a first chapter. I thought it was better if I posted an introduction just to give a brief glimpse into the state of the wizarding world in this fic (More of to set the stage for my story). Please don't judge the fic by this chapter.**

 **Aside from Minister of Magic Tom Riddle, the struggles of muggle-borns (Lily and Hermione highlighted), there will also be a focus on the Potter family with James and Lily raising Harry and his siblings. And of course, the Marauders (Sirius and Remus have wives and kids too) would** **feature** **prominently.**

 **Introduction**

Tom Riddle never killed anyone, never sought to become immortal and never became Lord Voldemort. He decided to gain power by working his way up in Ministry of Magic. After graduation, he joined the Ministry as an assistant and used his good looks, talent, manipulative nature and charm to work his up. He also found himself a wife from an affluent, pureblood family.

In 1971, Tom Riddle became the Minister of Magic with the support of affluent pureblood families like the Blacks, the Malfoys, and his in laws, the Yaxleys. He had gained their favor by presenting a government that deprived muggle-borns and gave purebloods extra privileges. In 1976, he came up with a law that banned muggle-borns from attending Hogwarts. Aside from depriving muggle-borns, this also served to reduce the contact between wizard-borns and muggles in order to reduce the chances of wizard-borns marrying muggle-borns. However, the muggle-borns who had already begun their Hogwarts education prior to 1976 were allowed to complete their Hogwarts education.

Tom realized that leaving muggle-borns in the muggle world would pose as a threat to exposing their world to muggles. Hence, he set up a new school for muggle-borns called TMBS (The Muggle-born School) in order to bring muggle-borns into their world and bind them by their wizarding laws. TMBS had a curriculum that was much lower in standard than Hogwarts. The curriculum at TMBS served mostly to help them control their powers rather than use it.

Each summer, ministry representatives were sent to the houses of the new students who were about to enter Hogwarts to do a blood test on them. The blood-test had to show they were at least half-bloods before their enrollments were confirmed. Any student who failed the blood test were sent to TMBS. Muggle-borns were also tested by the representatives sent to their home in case they had unknown wizarding ancestry. Surprisingly, some were indeed discovered to be half-blood due to a hidden paternity, adoption or being switched at birth.

Muggle-borns were severely deprived of job opportunities in the wizarding worlds. Muggle-borns who desired to work for the ministry were only allowed low positions. Teaching at TMBS was one of the limited job opportunities that were available to muggle-borns as they were not allowed to teach at Hogwarts. In 1990, a law that banned purebloods and half-bloods from marrying muggle-borns and muggles was enacted.

 **=chapter 1 coming up=**

 **A/N: I apologize if the introduction was more of a boring history. I had to get the history over with before delving into the actual story.**

 **This is just a brief history. More detail would be provided gradually as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Potters lived at Potter Manor, a luxurious Manor, equipped with a swimming pool, library and a Quidditch Pitch.

Lily Potter walked into the Potter Manor's Quidditch pitch where her husband and sons were engrossed in a game of Quidditch. She watched them play for a few moments and smiled at the fray of their bonding. There was James with messy black hair and hazel eyes who never lost his childish grin, something Lily secretly admired about him. There was almost eleven year old Harry who was his father's clone in looks aside from his green eyes which were his mother's. Last but not least, there was seven year old Daniel who was a right mix of both his parents in looks with brown hair and his father's hazel eyes.

"Boys, that's enough for today. Get down," she called out.

Being too engrossed in their game, it took a few seconds before James, Harry and Daniel noticed her.

"Can we please play for a little while longer?" father and sons pleaded with identical tones.

"The Ministry representatives are about to arrive for Harry's blood test," Lily pointed out. "Sirius and Remus will be here any minute with their families."

"Alright, let's get down, boys" said James.

The three Potter boys gracefully landed on the ground with their brooms, Daniel's broom being a smaller kid's broom.

"Race you inside, Dan," said Harry as both Harry and Daniel raced inside.

"I hate how they do a blood test before admitting a child at Hogwarts," said James.

"I know," Lily said understandably as she put a hand on his upper arm,"

"Still think it's a bad idea to move out of the country?" James appealed.

"James, our life is here and so are our family and friends. Besides, I love teaching muggle-borns and helping them the best that I can. You know ... since our kind is thought of by the government as not deserving anything," said Lily dejectedly.

James took both her hands in his.

"Lil ... things will better soon. I feel it. Tom Riddle can't be Minister of Magic forever," he squeezed both her palms reassuringly.

"I know you don't entirely believe that, but I appreciate you trying to make me feel better," Lily smiled appreciatively.

James and Lily walked into the house to find Harry and Daniel arguing.

"I won fair and square," said Harry.

"No you didn't. You're older and taller," said Daniel.

"That's not my fault,"

"It's not ..."

"Cut it out, boys," Lily rebuked.

"But muum," both boys protested but fell silent at Lily's glare.

"You missed all the fun, Abby," said Harry.

"I don't care for a silly sport, Harry," said Abby in a bored voice.

James and Lily smiled at each other in nostalgia as they recalled how Lily gave James that exact same line during their fourth year when he tactlessly asked her what she thought about the "great" seventeen Quaffles he scored.

"Except when dad plays, of course," Abby added as James kissed the top of her head appreciatively.

Nine year old Abigail (Abby) was James and Lily's middle child. She mostly resembled Lily with dark red hair and green eyes.

* * *

Two ministry representatives who introduced themselves as Parkinson and Caydrell were at the Potter Manor along with a healer. Joining the Potters were the Blacks and the Lupins. The Blacks consisted of Sirius Black, his wife, Mary and their son, Rigel. The Lupins consisted of Remus Lupin and his son, Max.

Remus' wife, Nicole had passed away mysteriously six months ago. Mary Black (previously McDonald) was a muggle-born, and enraging his mother was one of the major reasons Sirius began going out with her, though he eventually did fall in love with her and genuinely married her out of love.

"It's nice and convenient that all three boys are here. It saves us the trouble of making two additional trips to the Blacks and the Lupins," said Parkinson.

"Isn't the fact that the Potters, Blacks and Lupins have been wizards for generations proof enough that our sons are at least half-bloods?" asked Sirius.

"I'm afraid not. The Ministry considers the possibility of children being switched at birth, adopted or given the wrong paternity," said Caydrell.

"Harry James Potter," Parkinson called out as he looked through his list.

Harry looked skeptically at James and Lily who both gave him encouraging looks to give the healer his arm. The healer took a sample of his blood and divided it into two petri dishes.

Parkinson pointed his wand on the first dish and said "tertiam generationem paternitas revelare" which caused the blood sample to split into seven compartments. The arrangement of the seven compartments were in three tiers; one compartment on the bottom tier, two compartments on the middle tier and four compartments on the top tier. .

"That spell is to reveal the past three generations of your paternal ancestors. The compartment on the bottom tier represents your father, the two compartments on the middle tier represent your father's parents and the four compartments on the top tier represent your father's grandparents," Caydrell explained.

Parkinson then poured a solution on the sample.

"That solution would reveal if they were wizards. The compartments that remain red represent muggle or squib ancestors with no magic. The compartments that turn white represent ancestors who were wizards, whether pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born," Caydrell continued explaining.

Parkinson then repeated the process with the second dish using "tertiam generationem maternitatis revelare" to reveal Harry's maternal ancestors. They watched as all seven compartments in the paternal dish turned white, while only one compartment (that represented Lily) in the maternal dish turned white.

"Eight out of fourteen of your ancestors from the past three generations were wizards. You're good for Hogwarts," Parkinson declared.

"How many did I need to pass?" asked Harry.

"At least three, but that alone would not have sufficed. At least one compartment from the top tier should have turned white. In other words, at least one of your great-grandparents should have been a wizard," said Parkinson.

"Alright, Rigel Orion Black,"

Like Harry, Rigel had all seven compartments in his paternal dish and one compartment in his maternal dish turn white.

"Maxwell Lyall Lupin,"

Max who had both half-blood parents had four compartments turn white in each dish. All three boys had an eight out of fourteen.

* * *

After the Ministry representatives and the healer left, the kids were in the Playroom while the adults were in the living room, having a discussion.

"Look at what our world has come to," said Sirius.

"I don't like it either, but unfortunately there isn't anything much we can do about it," said Remus.

"As long as Tom Riddle's Minster of Magic, the only escape is leaving the country," said James.

"Sirius considered that several times," said Mary who was a brunette with blue eyes.

"So did James, but it's not just Tom Riddle. Most affluent pureblood families and high ranking ministry officials support his laws. Even most wizarding families who aren't in favor of his laws are indifferent as it doesn't affect them," said Lily as James, Sirius, and Mary nodded in agreement.

"Are you alright, Remy?" asked James who noticed that Remus looked worried and preoccupied.

"Oh, it's nothing. It just ..." Remus began hesitantly.

"Go ahead, Remus. We're your friends. You can tell us anything," Sirius coaxed.

"I got a court notice from Nicky's parents today. Apparently I'm a werewolf and incompetent to raise my son. They're filing for Max's custody since Nicky's no longer alive," Remus said gloomily as his friends exchanged apprehensive looks.

"Remus, they can file all they want, but surely they aren't entitled to take Max away from his own father," said James.

"That's for normal fathers," Remus said with a sarcastic snigger. "I'm a ..."

"Stop it, Remus. Stop measuring yours worth by what bigoted people think," Sirius rebuked.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Remus. You just have a little problem during the fullmoon," said James, assertively.

"Even if I don't look down on myself, that's not going to change the law. According to the law, Nicky's parents have a very good chance of winning this case," said Remus dejectedly as all four of his friends threw him sympathetic looks.

"We'll fight this," said James determined.

"Yeah, we've got your back, mate," said Sirius.

"If we proof Max is safe with you, I'm sure you'll win," said Lily comfortingly.

"Max doesn't know yet. But I'm afraid have no choice but to tell him now, with the court case and everything," said Remus.

Since his mother's death, Max took turns spending the night at the Potters or the Blacks during the full moon. He was usually told that his father was sick or out on business.

"I'm sure he'll understand. He's almost eleven," said Mary encouragingly.

"What if he rejects me and prefers to live with his grandparents?" asked Remus fearfully.

"Remus, you were afraid that Sirius, Peter and I would reject you when we found out, but we accepted you because we love you, didn't we?" said James.

"You were afraid Nicky would reject you when she found out, but she accepted you because she loved you too, didn't she?" said Sirius.

"Max loves you. I'm sure he'll love you just the same when he finds out," said Lily.

"You really think so?" asked Remus.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"I'm sure it will go fine, Remus. It's best if he hears it from you, so you can tell him with your own terms," Mary advised.

"I suppose you're all right. I'll tell Max tonight," Remus resolved. "I just hope he still looks at me the same way," he added nervously.

"He will," James, Sirius, Lily and Mary assured him at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, what did you want talk about?" asked Max Lupin, snapping Remus Lupin out of his thoughts.

Remus looked around Max's room as he and his son were seated on recliners that were facing each other. Max's room was the definition of neat. His bed was made, his books were neatly arranged on the bookshelf, nothing was scattered on his study desk and not a single thing looked out of place in the room. Max had a book in his hand that he was reading prior to Remus entering the room. He desired to come clean to Max about his condition, but he was increasingly getting cold feet. He was constantly troubled by how his son would react.

"Dad?"

Remus drew a deep breath before hesitantly beginning. He had to get it over with.

"Son … I have a condition," he said.

"A condition? Dad, you're not sick are you?" asked Max, worried.

"No, no. I … there's no easier way to say it … but I'm … I'm a … werewolf," Remus finally confessed.

It took a few moments for this to register into Max as he stared disbelievingly at Remus as if he had just made a joke. After some time, in sunk in to him that his father was being serious.

"You're a werewolf?" he asked with a combination of confusion and shock.

"When I was a child, your grandfather offended a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback and he bit me as revenge. I was five when I received my bite," said Remus.

He continued explaining how Dumbledore had kindly arranged for him to attend Hogwarts and built the Shrieking Shack for his sake and how his three best friends became illegal animagi to be with him during his transformation instead of shunning him. When he was done, he searched Max's face carefully. Max's had an almost blank expression with a hint of looking stunned.

"So, every time you were sick or away on business, it was during the full moon and your transformation?" asked Max who finally spoke up as Remus nodded.

"Did mum know?" he asked.

"Of course. Your mother was an exceptionally kind woman who looked past my condition. I was reluctant to get in a relationship with you mother at first, but she insisted that she loved me regardless and that I wasn't any harm to her," said Remus who ended with a sad note as he reminisced about his wife.

"Max, I'm sorry that I never told you about my condition. Your mother and I always wanted to wait till you were the right age. But I promise you that I'm perfectly normal except during the fullmoon when I'm usually kept confined and with a Wolfsbane potion that keeps me a harmless wolf," Remus continued.

Remus felt a lurch in his stomach as Max continued processing the information.

"Max, I understand if my condition is a problem for you," said Remus cautiously.

"Dad, I'm sorry that you have to go through that every month. It must be awful for you," Max said sympathetically as he hugged Remus.

The muscles in Remus' stomach relaxed as breathed a sigh of relieve. Max didn't seem to love him any less.

"Your grandparents sent a court notice for your custody," said Remus after they pulled away. "If you're more comfortable living with them, I'd understand,"

"Of course not. I can't believe how unreasonable grandpa and grandma are. I've been perfectly safe with you so far and I've always been safe at Uncle James' or Uncle Sirius' home during your transformation," said Max.

"I was afraid you'd think less of me when you found out," Remus confessed.

"Dad, that's absurd. You didn't do anything wrong for me to think less of you. I still love you the same," said Max.

"I love you too son," said Remus who finally felt at ease.

"Grandpa and grandma won't be able to take me away from you, right?" asked Max.

"We're fighting it. If I proof that you're safe with me, we'll win," said Remus, trying to sound reassuring despite being skeptical himself.

"When's the hearing?" asked Max.

"In two weeks," said Remus, putting an arm around Max.

* * *

Harry Potter came down to the hall of Potter Manor on his eleventh Birthday to find James, Lily, Abby and Daniel waiting for him with a bunch of presents. They each took turns hugging him and wishing him a Happy Birthday. Harry gleefully eyed one package in particular. He ripped the long rectangular package open and took lid off the box to find what he had been begging his father for months. A Nimbus 2000 from both his parents.

"Thanks dad! Thanks mum!" Harry took turns hugging them in gratitude.

"I told you your father it was too soon to get you such an expensive broom since first years weren't even allowed to bring brooms to Hogwarts, but your father insisted it wasn't a bad idea to get you a Nimbus," Lily shrugged.

"One of the few arguments I actually won," said James triumphantly as Harry leaned appreciatively on his father's shoulder before going back to his Nimbus.

"Why can't I have a Nimbus?" asked Daniel.

"You can have one when you're Harry's age, sweetheart," said Lily.

"May I sneak my broom into Hogwarts?" asked Harry cheekily

"Harry, do you plan on getting expelled on your very first day?" asked Abby disbelievingly.

"Thank you Abby. At least one of my kids takes after me," said Lily.

"Yeah Abby, I plan on being stupid enough to flaunt my broom so I get caught," said Harry indignantly.

"Harry, no matter how careful you are, you can always get caught. Rules exist for a reason," said Lily, sternly.

"Son, I'm not going to lie to you. I myself begged your grandfather to let me sneak my broom in but your grandfather convinced me that it was too big of a rule to break. It's not worth the risk when you'll only have to wait for another year to bring your broom to Hogwarts. You have the rest of the summer and your school holidays to play with your broom," James appealed.

"I guess I could wait for another year," said Harry reasonably.

"Don't worry big brother, I'll keep your broom company while you're away," said Daniel cheekily.

"Don't you dare touch my broom without my permission," Harry warned.

"How would you know if I did, you'd be away at Hog….," Daniel began, but felt silent at Harry's glare.

"Can I please have a go on your Nimbus? Pleaeeese … I promise to be careful," Daniel changed his approach to imploring.

"I don't know Danny. Aren't you too young?" said Harry with pretend thoughtfulness.

"I'm old enough to handle a broom," said Daniel.

"Harry, how about if Danny only uses your broom with my supervision? And if anything happens to your Nimbus, I'll get you a new one," James offered.

"I suppose that would be alright. But you promise you wouldn't let him use it if you're not around?" asked Harry.

"Son, trust me, it's in my own best interest to look out for your broom, so I don't need get you another Nimbus," said James.

"There won't be any more Nimbuses for quite a while if this anything happens to this one," said Lily.

Harry shot James an apprehensive look but James silently gestured at him not to worry and that he'd convince Lily in such a situation.

"And he only gets to use it once a week. I don't want him wearing it out," said Harry.

"Do you agree to your brother's terms Dan?" asked James.

"Yes," said Daniel eagerly.

"James, are you sure Danny is old enough to be on a Nimbus?" asked Lily apprehensively.

"Lily, Danny does just fine on a normal broom. A Nimbus is actually easier to fly than what he normally flies," James said.

"And he'll only use it when you're there to supervise. Even Harry has to use it with your supervision for at least the first few times" said Lily sternly.

"Promise," James reassured her.

"Can we try the broom out now?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yeah, can we?" asked Daniel with equal enthusiasm as his brother. Both boys had their arms around each other, to put on a united front.

"Boys, we're going to Diagon Alley to collect Harry's Birthday cake and buy his school things. Weren't you excited to get your school things on your Birthday, Harry?" asked Lily.

"And your Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus coordinated their Diagon Alley trips to coincide with ours," said James.

"I forgot about that. I was really looking forward to getting my first wand," said Harry.

"So we're not playing," asked Daniel with slight disappointment.

"You can play in the evening. Nicolas is bringing his own Nimbus over during Harry's Birthday party," said James. Rigel had just received his for his Birthday eight days ago.

"And you can visit all the stores you like, sweetheart," said Lily, putting her arms around Daniel who was consoled.

* * *

The Potters, Blacks and Lupins stood outside Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley.

"ID's please?" asked the guards.

There was a strict rule where muggles and muggle-borns were not allowed to enter Flourish and Blotts, so they couldn't get their hands on advanced spell books. Costumers entering Flourish and Blotts were required to show their identification cards which stated their blood status as at least half-blood before entering. Muggle-borns were to get their books from Wendy's bookstore, a bookstore that sold mostly non-magic related books and lower standard spellbooks used in the muggle-born schools. The non-magic related books included cookbooks, certain history and biography books and fiction books.

"Well, that's my queue to leave," said Lily.

"Mine too," said Mary Black.

Their husbands and children showed them sympathetic looks. James and Sirius looked helpless and disappointed. Lily and Mary headed to Wendy's bookstore. They made the best of their situation and were quite fond of the cookbooks and fiction books, particularly the romance novels. A few of the novels they owned contained erotica and reading them was their guilty pleasure. They hid those books well and feared how James and Sirius would react if they ever read those books. Would they make fun of them? Would they wrongly feel inadequate as men because their wives read the equivalent of "book porn"? Lily and Marry didn't want to find out.

The Marauders and their children had gotten Harry, Rigel and Max's first year books and decided to look around for a bit.

Abby was busy at the Fiction section. Remus and Max were at the History section. James, Harry and Daniel were at the Quiddtich section. Sirius and Rigel were at the Jokes and Pranks section.

"Dad, its Uncle Regulus," said Rigel. Sirius turned around to see his brother Regulus at a distance. Regulus caught sight of him and Rigel and approached them.

"Hi Uncle Regulus," Rigel greeted him.

"How are you, Rigel?" asked Regulus, stroking his nephew's hair.

"I'm good. How are you Uncle Regulus?" asked Rigel.

"Very well, thank you," said Regulus. "Sirius" he greeted his brother courteously.

"Regulus," Sirius returned the greeting.

…..

 **A/N: Okay, this was getting too long. Sirius and Regulus' conversation would continue in the next chapter. Please follow the story for updates. I promise to update as long as I live. The good parts of the story and the mysteries have not begun yet.**

 **Please, please review so that I can improve. I apologize if I'm too draggy. I promise to speed the story up if it's too draggy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad, its Uncle Regulus," said Rigel. Sirius turned around to see his brother Regulus at a distance. Regulus caught sight of him and Rigel and approached them.

"Hi Uncle Regulus," Rigel greeted him.

"How are you, Rigel?" asked Regulus, stroking his nephew's hair as they exchanged greetings. "Sirius" he greeted his brother courteously.

"Regulus," Sirius returned the greeting.

"Will you ever be paying a visit to Grimmauld Place?" asked Regulus.

"Why? I've severed my ties with that dreadful place," said Sirius dismissively.

"But mother passed away years ago. She's no longer there and I'm sure father would welcome you," Regulus appealed.

Sirius looked uncertainly at Rigel before turning back to his brother. "He certainly doesn't welcome me with my muggle-born wife and half-blood son."

"Father is ill," said Regulus, grimly.

Sirius's brows are furrowed and face is contorted as his hand got busy adjusting his cuffs.

"He'd really like to see you and your family. That includes both your wife and son too," Regulus pressed on. "Father has softened in his old age and illness".

"Well … I … I don't know," said Sirius, confused. "I'll … think about it".

"Alright," Regulus shrugged. "Take your time".

"Alright Regulus," came James's voice who had walked over with Harry and Daniel. Father and sons were carrying a stack of books and magazines from the Quidditch section.

After a brief hospitable exchange with his brother's best friend, Regulus excused himself, saying he had a sick father to attend to.

* * *

"Dad, are we visiting grandfather?" asked Rigel.

Sirius put an arm around his son. "We'll see, son. We'll see."

James looked questioningly at Sirius who looked visibly pale with furrowed brows. He signaled James that he would fill him in later as they were joined by Remus and Max.

"Dad, look," a puzzled Abby ran over with the Daily Prophet. "Curious isn't it?" she asked as she handed the paper over to James.

James narrowed his eyes as he saw the headline on the paper Abby had handed him.

 **St. Mungo's Hospital and Belleview Orphanage robbed of centuries old records on the same night.**

July, 31st: There was a break-in and robbery at St. Mungo's and Belleview Orphanage last night. Nothing was stolen accept St. Mungo's birth records from the thirteenth century and Belleview's orphanage records from the same century. It is believed to be the work of the same person with a common motive for both crimes as records from the same century were stolen from both places. It is curious indeed as to what a person could want with birth records and orphanage records from the thirteenth century. Aurors are doing their best to investigate and get to the bottom of this case.

James and his friends had stopped subscribing to The Daily Prophet years ago as it had turned into a propaganda spreading outlet for Tom Riddle and his political party.

"Why would anyone want birth records from eight centuries ago?" asked Harry as Abby looked just as curious as her brother.

"I wish I knew," James shrugged. He looked at Sirius and Remus but they looked just as clueless as him.

* * *

The Marauders and their children exited Flourish and Blotts with their purchases to see a limousine pull up in front of the store. A tall man with pale skin and dark eyes exited the backdoor of the vehicle. His black hair was graying but his very handsome face had aged well and still turned heads. It was Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle Jr. who was immediately bombarded by the press that had to be held back by his bodyguards.

The reporters continuously questioned him at the same time that the noise was deafening and hardly any of their questions could be heard.

"Calm yourselves. I will answer one question at a time," said Tom, holding out his hand to control the crowd.

Harry had to begrudgingly admire how Tom effortlessly controlled the crowd with such authority and charisma.

"Minister Riddle, what's your take on the recent robbery at St. Mungo's and Belleview?" asked a reporter.

"There's nothing more to remark on the matter. The Aurors and the Ministry are doing their best to solve the case. You will certainly be informed on any updates," said Tom.

The reporters continued exasperating Tom with questions until he caught sight of James.

"If it isn't James Potter," said Tom with perked up interest as the press's attention turned towards the hazel eyed wizard. "Bring him here," he ordered his bodyguards who obliged.

"Isn't it a wonderful photo opportunity for the Daily Prophet? The Minister of Magic with James Potter, seeker of the Phoenix Pioneers," said Tom Riddle, putting his arm around an uncomfortable James as the press clicked pictures of them.

It was James's turn to be bombarded by questions about his team and his upcoming retirement.

"Why's Riddle being all chummy with dad all of a sudden?" asked Harry.

"Probably because he wanted to deflect from having to answer questions on the robbery," said Remus. "He probably knows your father's upcoming retirement would be of interest."

"Why would dad go along with it?" asked Abby.

"Because he risks Riddle making his career difficult for him if he doesn't," Remus explained.

"Do you think Riddle is involved in the ordeal and that's why he's deflecting?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Probably. I wouldn't put it past him," said Remus.

This made Harry more curious about the robbery. Was Tom Riddle involved in the robbery? What did he want with records from the thirteenth century?

"My grandson would be starting Hogwarts in the fall along with Potter's son," Tom said with his most charming smile. "Isn't that right Potter?"

"Yes.. sir," James said awkwardly.

Harry saw his father breathe a sigh of relief as Tom and the press finally let him go. He noticed the three Marauders exchange knowing looks as James rejoined his family and friends.

"Dad, you might want to buy tomorrow's Daily Prophet because you'll be on the front page, said Daniel who was smiling enigmatically as James gave the back of his younger son's head a light, playful smack.

 **...**

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Please follow the story if you want updates.**

 **And please let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Lily returned to Potter Manor to be greeted by Harry. The Potter kids had been informed about Remus's condition.

"Where's dad? What happened at the trial? Uncle Remus won didn't he?"

Lily gave her son a sympathetic look. "Unfortunately, Max is being sent to live with his grandparents", she said softly.

"That's not fair," said Harry indignantly. "They can't do that to Uncle Remus and Max. Uncle Remus is one of the kindest …" his face was flushed and there was a crease on his left eyebrow.

"I know sweetheart", Lily put both her arms around Harry comfortingly who returned the hug. "But your father and Uncle Sirius are down there protesting the results", she pulled away so that she was facing him.

"And they'll change the results?" he asked hopefully.

"We don't know yet, but let's hope for the best," said Lily.

"Mum", her other two kids were down the stairs.

Lily sighed. She now had two more kids to explain to.

* * *

After lunch, Lily finally found some time to catch up on her guilty pleasure, reading erotica romances. This time was she was reading Maid of Passion, a story about a young maid who enters a passionate affair with her married sixty year old boss. Lily found herself simultaneously disgusted and turned on by their relationship. She quickly put her book away in the drawer of her side table when she heard James come in. She simply couldn't risk him finding her with one.

Her husband slumped on the bed with a deep sigh. Lily carefully took one of his hands in his.

"James," she said cautiously. He looked up at her before quickly looking away again.

"That bloody judge didn't budge", his face was flushed and there was crease in his left eyebrow just like Harry's two hours ago.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said sympathetically, squeezing his palm. "Are they letting Remus see Max at all?"

"They're letting him have supervised visits. Can you believe that? SUPERVISED VISITS", James clenched his fist and shook his head.

"Did you at least manage to appeal for another hearing?" Lily asked.

"They're giving us another hearing in December," he said as if it was a matter of no importance.

"Then there's hope," she said confidently.

"I doubt it," he said defeatedly.

"There's hope if we consider that there's no black and white law against werewolves and child custody, though they probably overlooked that because they didn't expect werewolves to get married and have children," said Lily.

"But there is a law against having custody if you're considered a danger to the child. That's what Nicky's parents are hanging on to," James rubbed his temples. "We know Remus isn't a danger to Max, but the law is probably not going to look at it that way," he said pessimistically.

"Then we'll just have to proof how being a werewolf doesn't make Remus a danger to Max. I'm sure we'll win," said Lily optimistically.

"How can you say for sure?"

"I feel it in my gut and if history has proven anything, my gut has always been right," she said.

"Yeah?" he said with a small uncomfortable laugh.

"Yeah," Lily lay on James's chest as he put his arms around her and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

A day before he was to start Hogwarts, Harry entered the Potions lab in the basement to find his mother as he needed to talk to her about something. He found her clearing up and was relieved she had finished her brewing and he was not interrupting her work.

"Mum, can I speak to you about something?"

"Sure, Harry. Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Everything's fine," Harry said quickly. "I was just wondering … would dad be disappointed if I got into Slytherin", Harry was unwilling to meet her eyes.

Lily pressed her lips together and stroked her chin. Harry could tell she was pondering her answer carefully.

"Sweetheart, you know your father loves you no matter what," she said reassuringly.

"I know. I was just wondering if dad would look at me any differently," said Harry apprehensively.

"Harry, I'm sure he wouldn't," Lily put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that alright?"

"Yeah, alright," he said, though he didn't sound entirely convinced.

* * *

James smiled at his retirement portrait in the hall. It was a good run, but he was glad to have more time with his family. The one disappointment was that it came at a time when Harry was going off to school. Perhaps he should have retired a year earlier.

"James", he was pulled out of his thoughts by his wife as he turned around to face her.

"Yes sweetheart"

"Harry came to me today. He was worried about getting into Slytherin," said Lily.

"But he doesn't have to. I'm sure Harry would be in Gryffindor," said James confidently.

"Well, he's worried that if in the off chance that he gets into Slytherin that you would be disappointed in him and look at him differently," said Lily apprehensively.

James felt a pang of guilt that he had unknowingly given his son the impression that he would ever be less loved or accepted by his father.

"That's completely mental. I wouldn't look at him any differently. He'll always be my boy that I'd do anything for".

"I know. But it would make him feel better if you reassured him," said Lily.

James took both Lily's hands in his. "I'll talk to him", he reassured her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

* * *

Later that day, James and Harry were packing Harry's trunk.

"Why do I need these many socks and sweaters?" asked Harry.

"Your mother insists you need extra just in case".

"I'd probably be too lazy to dig out new socks that I'd use the same one for the whole week anyways", said Harry as both father and son grinned shaking their heads. "Without all these sweaters, we might not even need a lightening charm".

James sniggered at his son's humor. "I'm going to miss you and your humor," he said earnestly as he ruffled his oldest son's hair and embraced him.

"I'm going to miss you too, dad," said Harry before James pulled apart and looked at him intently.

"Your mother tells me you're worried about your sorting, but don't be. Nothing would change how I look at you regardless of which house you're sorted into" he said reassuringly.

"Even Slytherin?"

"Even Slytherin. And I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I truly mean it that you'll always be my Harry. Nothing would ever change that. I'll be proud of what you make of yourself, not which house you're in," James said sincerely.

"Thanks dad", said Harry, burying his head in his father's chest.

As he hugged his son back, James could tell Harry needed the extra comfort over both going off to school and his aversion over his sorting.

 **A/N: Please remember to FOLLOW the story if you want updates and FAVORITE if you liked the story.**

 **Please REVIEW so that I know if it's good. If you're waiting for Tom Riddle and the Riddle family, not worries, they will be featured soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

On September first, Lily was having breakfast with her two younger kids when Harry entered the dining room in his robes.

"Morning," he said as he casually took a seat.

"Harry, where did you get the bad habit of coming for breakfast before you've showered?" Lily rebuked.

"I'm hungry, mum. Besides, I've brushed my teeth and for the first time, I don't have to be at school by nine like Abby and Dan".

"Alright. I'll be taking your brother and sister to school. You get showered and ready right after breakfast without taking your own sweet time as we have to make it to the station in two hours," said Lily.

"Yes mum", said Harry.

Just then, James in entered the room in his robes, took a seat and said "Morning". Lily rolled her eyes.

"James did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, shower right after breakfast. No taking my sweet time", said James.

"Abby, Dan, say goodbye to your brother. You won't be seeing him till Christmas break", said Lily.

Harry was approached by his brother and sister who looked as if their Birthdays were cancelled.

"Bye Harry. I hope you have a nice time at Hogwarts," said Abby.

"Thanks Abby", said Harry as his sister emotionally pulled him into a hug.

Harry, I'll miss you," said a teary Dan as he buried himself into Harry after Abby had pulled away. Abby was in tears too.

"Well, don't cry. I'll write to you both as often as I can. And we'll be seeing each other in three months," said Harry who was fighting a tear himself.

Abby and Dan kissed their father goodbye and waved a last goodbye to Harry before leaving with Lily.

* * *

Harry came downstairs to see his father waiting for him in the hallway by his trunk "Is mum ready yet?"

"Almost, she'll be down soon," said James as he walked towards Harry, took his hand and fastened a bracelet around it.

It was an exquisite, thick, white gold bangle-like bracelet. The highlight of the bracelet was its gold emblem which was a circle shaped border with two interlinked squares inside of it. It was a bracelet that had been passed down from oldest son to oldest son in the Potter family for generations.

"You're giving me our family bracelet?" asked a slacked jawed Harry.

"It's a lucky bracelet," said James casually.

"But don't you need it then?" asked Harry.

James grinned. "I'll be alright. You'll be away at school so I figured you needed the luck more. Besides, it's tradition for it to be handed down to the next generation on their first day of Hogwarts".

"Thanks dad," said Harry gratefully.

"Be careful," said James, looking at his son with a fixed gaze.

"I promise I'll be careful with the bracelet," said Harry cheekily.

"I meant, be careful with yourself," said his amused father as he pulled Harry into a hug.

* * *

Harry was on the Hogwarts Express waving goodbye to his parents, Sirius, Remus and Mary. He had just heartily hugged both his parents and was torn between excitement over his new journey at Hogwarts and how much he was going to miss his family. He was a little disappointed that his brother and sister could not show up to send him off. On either side of him, Rigel and Max were waving their own goodbyes to the Potters, Blacks, Remus and Max's grandparents. Harry was glad that Remus was allowed to see Max off to Hogwarts. Both father and son were hardly allowed to see each other since Max's grandparents won custody of him.

While in their compartment, a red haired boy entered and politely asked permission to sit in their compartment as everywhere else was full. Harry recognized him as one of the red haired kids from the clan of red haired siblings with a loud mother that he had seen on the train station. The boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley and was quickly befriended by Harry, Rigel and Max. They liked that he was nice and were interested in hearing about his big family. At lunch-time, the three Marauder heirs bought a bunch of food from the trolley. They shared their lunch with Ron who was stuck with corned beef sandwiches that he didn't like. The four boys were having an animated discussion about Quidditch when their compartment door opened.

"Hello cousin, I heard you were in this compartment," came a drawling voice belonging a blonde boy with a pointed chin.

Accompanying the blonde boy was a very good looking boy with black hair that looked somewhat familiar and two large boys who looked like bodyguards.

"We're only distant cousins, Malfoy", said an indignant Rigel.

"Second cousins isn't that distant," said Draco cooly.

"Malfoy's your cousin?" asked a wide-eyed Ron.

"Unfortunately," Rigel muttered as he looked down and clasped his hands over his head.

Draco eyed Ron with disdain. "Red hair. Hand-me-down robes. Freckles. You must be a Weasley".

"Anyways, this is Crabbe, this is Goyle and this is Archie," he introduced his comrades. "Archie is Archibald Riddle, the grandson of the Minister of Magic," he added as Archie puffed himself up with pride.

No wonder the boy looked familiar. He was almost a copy of his grandfather, Tom Riddle.

"You're James Potter's son aren't you? Your father was on the frontpage of the Daily Prophet with my grandfather wasn't he?" Archie asked as Harry awkwardly nodded in agreement. "And who are you?" he asked Max.

"Max Lupin".

"You mean the son of the werewolf who just lost custody of his son?" Archie crinkled his nose. "My grandfather told me all about it".

"Black, Potter, you both don't want making friends with the wrong sort. How about you both join us in our compartment?" asked Malfoy.

"We'd rather mix with decent people, thank you very much," said Harry as Rigel sniggered and Draco had a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"Careful that you don't regret your words, Potter," Archie warned.

"We already regret speaking to you both for more than five minutes," said Rigel.

"Come on Archie. Nothing we can do if Potter and Black would rather hangout with riff-raff," said Draco.

All four boys stood up. Ron and Max had gone red in their faces.

"Say that again" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, are you going to fight us Weasley?" Archie mocked.

"We'll all fight you if you don't get out," Rigel warned.

Draco and his gang had their wands out. Harry and gang followed suit.

"Problem boys?" came a voice behind them. Harry recognized the boy as another one of the boys from the red-haired clan and deduced he was Ron's brother. He was already dressed in his school robes and had a Prefect's badge pinned on it.

"Oh look, another Weasley," Draco sneered.

"Another Weasley who happens to be a prefect. Why don't you boys move along before I report you for fighting," said the prefect.

Draco and gang seemed to know better than to cross a prefect and left, muttering to themselves.

"Don't tell anyone we're related," Rigel called out.

"Thanks Percy," said Ron gratefully.

"Ron, you haven't even stepped into Hogwarts and you've almost gotten into a fight," Percy rebuked.

"They were insulting our family and called us riff-raff," Ron said indignantly as Percy went as red as Ron had done moments ago.

"Well … I get that it was frustrating, but just try to control yourself. Anyways, I just came over to check on you. I'll get going now. I've got more prefect duties to attend to. I hope the twins don't cause any trouble," he said as he importantly dusted his badge and went on his way.

* * *

 **A/N: Please, please, please review so that I know if it's any good or if I'm going in the right direction or writing style. Please FOLLOW the story if you want updates and please FAVORITE if you liked the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Marauders Private Detective Agency was the latest endeavor of the Marauders after James's retirement. Their office which was a set up at Black Manor was a large, cozy room with neutral colors, panel walls and marble flooring. It was furnished moderately with a large desk that could fit four chairs, a large bookshelf and a siting area with a sofa set, coffee table and rug.

The four Marauders were at their desk. James spun around his chair, alternating between sipping his hot chocolate and rumpling his hair. Sirius lounged on his chair, tilting in back on it's legs as he tapped his fingers on the desk near his cup of coffee. Remus eyed the advertisement for their new agency before sipping his tea while Peter gulped his coffee.

"You think we'd a get a case soon?" asked Remus.

"It might take some time," James shrugged as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sirius bellowed.

It was the Black's butler. "Sir, Minister Riddle is here. He says he has a case that needs investigation. Shall I send him in?"

The Marauders looked at each other with narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Alright, send him in," said Sirius.

Minister Riddle was now seated in front of the Marauders with a cup of coffee in front of him. James, Sirius and Remus looked confused while Peter was biting his lips and fidgeting with their agency's advertisement.

"I've heard you gentlemen had solved a case in your school during your sixth year. It was quiet excellent detective work. That's why I trust you gentlemen would be right men for the investigating this case," said Tom as he put the newspaper from Harry's Birthday on the desk in front of them.

"Pardon me if I'm mistaken Minister, but you want us to investigate the robbery at Belleview and St. Mungo's?" asked Sirius, astonished.

"Right you are, Mr. Black", Tom smiled.

"But, Minister, isn't that already being investigated by the Ministry?" asked Remus.

Tom smile faltered for a faint second before it was plastered on his face again. His arms were out with his palms forward as he adjusted his cuffs.

"Right you are, Mr. Lupin. But the Aurors have a lot of cases on their hands as it is. I felt a private agency could focus on it more. It's also a matter of personal interest that I'd rather it be done by a private agency", Tom explained. "Because as the Minister of Magic, I take it my personal duty to see that a case of public interest is investigated in the most effective manner," he quickly added at their raised eyebrows.

The four best friends exchanged looks and communicated silently before turning to back to Riddle.

"Alright, Minister. We'll investigate this case," said James as Tom leaned forward.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Thank you all. I really appreciate it," said Tom gratefully. "How long would it take?" he asked, his eyes shining with eagerness that if they weren't mistaken almost looked like there was a hint of greed it it.

"We can't say. But we'll try to solve it as quickly as we can," said James.

"Right. Right. Thank you once again. I should be on my way now." Tom quickly sipped his coffee before getting up from his chair. "Do keep me updated."

The Marauders and the Minister exchanged handshakes before he left.

"Was I the only one who noticed Riddle acting odd?" asked James.

Remus scratched his chin. "I did too. He seemed more anxious about a case that's just another case for the Ministry to solve."

"I bet a matter of personal interest was more personal than just personally seeing to public interest," said Sirius.

"I guess we'll have to find out while investigating this," said Remus.

"This won't put us in any danger right?" asked Peter anxiously.

* * *

Owls arrived at the Great Hall during breakfast. Harry had sent both his parents separate letters in the morning as he knew they were both at their respective jobs. He untied a letter and package from the school's barn owl and a letter from Hedwig.

The letter from the barn owl read:

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _Congratulations sweetheart. It's wonderful that you've been sorted into Gryffindor along with Rigel and Max. Ron sounds like a nice boy and I'm happy you made a new friend. I hope you have a great day and enjoy your classes, sweetheart._**

 ** _I've attached a package with the treats that your father and I got for you yesterday. It includes your favorite muggle chocolates. Your father and Uncle Sirius thought it was okay to send you boys mild Zonko's products. They're in Rigel's package for you boys to share. Do share with Max and Ron too. And please use them with caution and not cause too much trouble with them._**

 ** _Hope to hear from you soon. Send my love to Rigel, Max and Ron._**

 ** _Love, mum._**

Harry smiled as he put his mother's letter away and opened his father's letter from Hedwig.

 ** _Dear Harry,_**

 ** _CONGRATULATIONS SON! I am so proud of you for making Gryffindor. I'm just as proud of Rigel and Max too. I'm glad you stood up to Malfoy and Riddle for Max and Ron. Ron seems alright and I'm glad you have a new addition to your group. Four of you just like us Marauders. But don't be as arrogant and trouble-making as we used to be though (I know you won't, but had to do my duty of fatherly advice)._**

 ** _I hope you received the care package with your mother's letter. We sent the Zonko's products with Rigel's care package. Please use them wisely._**

 ** _I miss you terrible already and I'll miss you even more during the Pioneer's first game of the season next week. It would be the first one that I'll be going to without you in years._**

 ** _You wouldn't believe it but Minister Riddle paid me and your uncles a visit at our Private Detective Agency. Wanted us to investigate the robbery at 's and Belleview. Apparently, the Ministry has too many cases that he wants a private agency to concentrate on it. He said he was giving special attention to the case due to public interest but I'm not sure I believe him._**

 ** _But anyways, I hope you have a splendid time at Hogwarts. Send my regards to Rigel, Max and Ron. Can't wait to see you again._**

 ** _Love dad._**

Harry grinned as he folded his father's letter. It also gave him something to think about. He showed Rigel, Max and Ron his letter.

"Why do you think Riddle is showing special interest in St. Mungo's robbery?" asked Rigel.

"Do you think he's behind the robbery?" asked Harry. "If he is, what's he after?"

The four boys exchanged puzzled looks.

* * *

A classroom at TMBS (The Muggle-born School) looked like an ordinary classroom you'd find in a typical muggle school. Nothing about the classroom indicated it was being used by a bunch of young wizards. This was source of contention for Lily as she looked at her new first year students. They looked so innocent. Unaware of what they were getting into and how they were being subjugated. Her heart went out to them.

Lily looked at the board which wrote:

 ** _Mrs. Lily Potter_**

 ** _Simple Spells and Magic Control_**

It was the only magic class students at TMBS were allowed to take. A student had her hand in air after Lily introduced herself to the class and gave them a brief on the subject. Lily noticed the girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes and had an eager and curious demeanor about her.

"Yes, Miss…"

"Hermione Granger, Mrs. Potter. I was wondering. Could you tell us about Hogwarts?"

Lily felt an uncomfortable lurch in her stomach. "It's the school where students born to wizard families go to."

"Do students born to wizard families have more magic than the ones born to muggle families?" asked Hermione.

Lily didn't know what to say. But something snapped inside of her. She no longer wanted to give out the lies the Minsitry made TMBS tell muggle-borns including but not limited to them being inferior in magic to purebloods and half-bloods.

"No. Muggle-borns have just as much magic as Purebloods and Half-bloods. But the Ministry wants mugge-borns to be kept in an inferior position because they feel they feel threatened by us and our muggle backgrounds."

Lily looked at the stunned faces of her students. She would probably get in trouble with the Ministry, but she had enough of compromising her integrity and dignity. She had taken this teaching job despite not needing the money because she wanted to help muggle-borns like herself. But she had realized that she wasn't going to be able to do so without bending the rules.

 **=to be continued=**

 **A/N: Please follow the story if you want updates and please favorite if you like the story so far.**

 **Please, please review so that I know where to improve or what I'm doing right so far. Thank you**


End file.
